We Danced
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: AU: Lucas owns a bar down in Texas. After he closes for the night, a young woman appears asking if she left her purse. What neither of them knew was that that moment would change their lives. Riley/ Lucas. Based on the song We Danced by Brad Paisely. Rated T because of mentions of alcohol


_**A/N: I really need to stop listening to Brad Paisley songs. Out of the four I've listened to recently, I've come up with something for three of them… and now I may have thought of something for that fourth one. Anyway! Hope you enjoy this Riley/ Lucas fic. For any that are interested, check out the song this is based on: We Danced. It's beautiful.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or We Danced.**_

Lucas Friar, owner of the Lone Star Bar, began to sweep the floor of the empty bar just as the clock on the wall struck three in the morning. It had been another good night, business wise that is. Other than that, it was a typical night that one would expect to see in a bar: the weekly pool tournament, some karaoke, and a lot of noise. Lucas couldn't wait for the day he could go on vacation to get away from it. He longed for some peace a quiet, but that wouldn't be coming anytime soon… especially here. Lucas couldn't afford to take a vacation at the moment, despite how much his body was telling him that he _needed_ one.

As Lucas passed by the tables, he would brush off the crumbs of bar mix that people had forgotten about onto the floor, turned up the chairs, blew out the candles that sat in the middle of the table, and continued sweeping. _The same thing every night_, Lucas thought.

The tinkling of the door chimes reached his ear, letting him know that someone had entered despite the hour.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," Lucas said as he turned around to face the guest. When his eyes fell onto her, he was quite surprised. The beautiful young woman standing by the door had long dark brown hair with eyes to match, and her light skin complimented her features so well.

"I know," she replied quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself. "But I'm afraid I left my purse."

Lucas leaned the broom against one of the tables and smiled. "I put one back behind the bar. I bet it's probably yours," he answered. "Come on, I'll get it for you," he finished as the two of them headed towards the bar.

Before he went to get the purse, Lucas asked, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

The woman shook her head as she sat on one of the barstools. "No thanks, I don't drink."

"Well, how about a ginger ale, then?"

"No, I really couldn't…"

Lucas reached underneath the bar, pulled out two glass bottles of ginger ale, and set them on top of the bar. "Here, it's on the house."

She shyly took the bottle from him. "Thank you, Mr…?"

"Friar, Lucas Friar," he finished.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Friar."

Lucas shook his head. "Please, call me Lucas."

"Okay… Lucas. Oh, I'm Riley by the way."

He smiled at Riley's shy, but bubbly personality. "Pleased to meet you, Riley."

Riley returned the smile. "Likewise. So, if you don't mind my asking, how does a young man like you own a bar?"

Lucas took a sip of his ginger ale and shrugged. "It wasn't my idea. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and take over the business once it was time. I never really wanted to. But, I took it over anyway. It's a good source of income, even if I don't get as many days off as I'd like."

"You still seem pretty young to own a bar."

"Yeah, well… my dad thought it was better for me to take over sooner rather than later. That way I could learn the ropes and make it grow. And I guess it's working," he trailed.

"You don't sound very enthused about it."

Lucas shrugged again. "I've been around it all my life. Even though I'm good at this, it's not exactly what I want to do… I don't even know what I'd want to do, besides own a farm someday."

"That sounds nice," Riley commented.

"It is… so, what's a girl like you doing in this part of Texas?"

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Usually I only get regulars here. Sure, there are some people who will come every once in a while, but they're still in the area. I don't get too many people that I don't know of here. Judging from your accent, I'd say you're from somewhere up north?"

Riley bobbed her head slightly as she took another sip of her soda. "Guilty as charged. I'm from New York."

"City or state?"

"City."

Lucas nodded. "So what's a city girl doing out here?"

Riley shrugged as she wrapped her hands around the bottle of soda that sat in front of her. "Traveling across the country. I just got done with college a couple of weeks ago, so I thought what better way is there to celebrate. The only reason why I stopped in here was to freshen up a bit and grab a bite to eat before I headed back out on the road. Then I realized I left my purse and I kind of need that."

Lucas reached underneath the bar, grabbed it, and held it in front of her. "Yeah, these things are kind of important."

Riley smiled as she reached for her bag, but Lucas pulled back slightly, making it just out of reach for her. "You'll only get this back on one condition," he stated.

She curiously raised her eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Dance with me?"

Riley's eyes widened slightly. Normally, she wasn't one to dance with strangers, let alone in a bar. If it were anyone else, she would have reached up and snatched her purse back and head out of the bar. But there was something about her that Riley couldn't describe. She didn't have any nerves like she did when other guys tried to hit on her; it was as if this was supposed to be. So, she finally nodded and let Lucas lead her out onto the floor.

In one fluid motion, Lucas turned on the jute box that stood in the corner, and began to lead her out on the empty hardwood floor, with the chairs turned up and the lights still dimmed. As the music played, they held each other close, both of them feeling as if they had known each other for a long time and never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

><p>A few years passed since that moment. Riley never did finish her road trip, and ended up finding a job close to Lucas, which he enjoyed. From that moment that they shared, there wasn't any doubt that he had found the one for him.<p>

One evening, Riley stopped by the bar after she had gotten out of work, looking very tired. But it didn't matter how tired she was, whenever she saw Lucas her eyes seemed to brighten.

She walked over to the bar, weaving around the empty chairs. "Hey," Riley greeted. "How are things going for you today?"

Lucas shrugged as he dried out a beer mug and set it up on the shelf. "Not much going on today, so I decided to close early."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It happens. That's just a part of business," he explained as he walked around the bar and sat down on the stool next to Riley's. "Hey Riley, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Lucas reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a white gold banded diamond ring.

Riley gasped as her eyes filled up with tears. "This is the last thing I expected."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Riley took ahold of his hand and smiled. "I'll only marry you on one condition."

The two of them stood up and headed to the empty hardwood floor like they did on the first day they met.

And they danced like no one else had ever danced before. Neither one of them could explain what happened on that floor as the music played and they held each other close.

And they danced.

_**A/N #2: Thanks for reading! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
